Les étoiles brillent plus fort dans l'obscurité
by Tsuki no Yumi
Summary: Suite à une remarque blessante de Natsu, Lucy décide de quitter Fairy Tail. Elle se retrouve à devoir remplir une mission longue durée dans un bar lugubre fréquenté par une guilde noire. Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Va-t-elle revenir à Fairy Tail ? Et si oui, sera-t-elle la même ?
1. Seule la vérité blesse

Encore une belle journée dans le royaume de Fiore : le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait.

Aux abords de la ville de Magnolia, un groupe de cinq mages (et deux chats) savourait leur retour au pays.

Leur dernière mission avait été plus longue que prévu. Pendant plus de deux mois, ils avaient parcourus des kilomètres à la poursuite d'un groupe de voleurs.

-« Enfin de retour à la maison ! » s'écria une blonde tout en s'étirant.

-« C'était une longue mission » confirma la femme aux cheveux rouges à ses côtés.

-« Et épuisante » renchérit la blonde en souriant.

-« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais servis à grand-chose, Lucy » lui répondit un homme aux cheveux roses. Il affichait un air grognon et était très pale.

Tous ses compagnons se retournèrent vers lui les yeux ronds, choqués, alors que la blonde baissa la tête, touchée malgré elle par les paroles de son ami.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Natsu ? » le réprima la femme aux cheveux rouges, « Lucy fait partit de l'équipe, elle est aussi utilise que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! »

-« Oui, » renchérit une petite fille aux cheveux bleus, « Lucy-san a été très utile durant cette mission, Natsu-san » tenta-t-elle de le résonner. Elle savait qu'il était toujours ronchon après avoir pris un transport mais là, il allait trop loin.

\- « Ah oui ? » leur répondit Natsu, de mauvaise humeur, « A quoi ? Sans ses esprits, elle ne sert à rien ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, le rose venait de toucher le point sensible de la blonde. Les autres étaient embarrassés, ne sachant quoi répondre à cela. Bien sur, ils savaient que la magie de Lucy consistant à invoquer des esprits lui demandait beaucoup de magie et que par conséquent, cela était très coûteux en énergie mais ils ne pouvaient nier que la magie de la constellationniste était une magie indirecte et qu'elle ne participait que rarement aux combats elle-même.

-« Eh bien… » Commença la rouge.

-« Lucy-san nous soutient toujours… » Continua la bleue.

-« Natsu, arrête çà immédiatement » gronda le jeune homme brun qui les accompagnait et qui était resté silencieux jusque là. « Tous les membres de Fairy Tail sont importants et ont leur utilité, il n'y a rien à justifier ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

-« Aie » confirma un petit chat bleu les larmes aux yeux, « Lucy fait partie de l'équipe !»

Le rose grogna comme seule réponse mais il ne polémiqua pas plus longtemps se rendant compte qu'il avait peut être fait une erreur.

Il n'était pas vraiment du genre délicat surtout quand il venait de se taper 5 heures de train mais en voyant les larmes du petit chat bleu, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dû merder. Il ne pensait pas que sa partenaire blonde était inutile au contraire, elle avait toujours été là pour l'épauler quand il avait été en difficulté. Il pensait juste que, de tous, c'était surement elle qui se mouillait le moins dans leurs missions. Il n'avait pas tord, non ? Ses esprits faisaient toujours tout le boulot pour elle, cela ne devait pas être trop fatiguant !

La tension au sein du petit groupe était palpable. Personne n'osait se regarder. Soudain un éclat de rire retentit et le groupe se retourna comme un seul homme vers la source de ce bruit. La blonde riait. Son sourire était resplendissant.

-« Haha ! Vous en faites une tête ! » Rit-elle, « Gomen Natsu, on dirait que je manque encore d'entrainement » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-« Mais Lucy-san… » L'interrompit la bleue avant de se faire arrêter par Erza.

\- « Haha ! Ne fais pas cette tête-là Wendy ! » Lui dit-elle, « Il faut que j'aille payer mon loyer, je vous retrouve à la guilde ! »Annonça-t-elle en se détournant du groupe tout en faisant attention de ne croiser aucun regard.

Puis, elle partit avant même que quiconque n'ait pu réagir.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant les autres mais les paroles de Natsu l'avait profondément blessé. Elles représentaient sa plus grande crainte. Elle avait toujours eu conscience de sa faiblesse et avait toujours essayé de passer outre. Elle avait toujours essayé de porter avec fierté le nom de Fairy Tail.

Sa plus grande peur était d'être une honte pour la guilde, un poids pour ses amis. D'être _inutile_…

Elle rentra chez elle presqu'en courant. A peine la porte fermée, ses larmes se mirent à couler.

Elle savait que Natsu n'avait pas voulu être méchant. Il n'avait jamais été du genre délicat dans ses paroles et le voyage en train, son point faible, l'avait rendu grincheux et irritable.

Mais, ses mots l'avait blessés bien plus profondément qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

C'était donc vrai : « Seule la vérité blesse ».

Elle resta longtemps prostrée là, sur le sol de son appartement. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, elle prit une douche, s'habilla et partit en direction de la guilde.

L'ambiance exubérante qui y régnait avait toujours été son meilleur remède pour les coups de blues.

Elle lui mettait toujours du baume au cœur.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la guilde ce soir-là, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus calme que d'habitude.

En effet, aucun des membres de son équipe n'était là.

Elle en était à la fois déçue et soulagée. Elle n'était pas en état de parler de ce qui s'était passé plutôt.

Elle se dirigea vers le bar où se tenait Mirajane, la représentante et la barman de Fairy Tail.

-« Bonsoir Lucy » Lui lança joyeusement la blanche.

-« Bonsoir Mira, c'est calme ce soir »

-« Oui, Natsu et les autres sont partis se reposer. Ils étaient exténués par leur mission. » Au nom de Natsu, Lucy tiqua et ses yeux prirent une lueur triste. « D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir non plus ».

-« Je me suis reposée avant de venir » lui répondit simplement Lucy.

La blanche hocha la tête. Elle avait eu une discussion avec Erza en fin d'après-midi et connaissait la situation de la blonde.

D'ailleurs celle-ci se leva, flânant à droite et à gauche, évitant les têtes connues. Sa gorge serrée l'empêchant de parler.

Elle regrettait d'être venue à la guilde. Cette place réconfortante, sa maison, était devenue en quelques heures, une source de douleur pour elle. Etre ici ne faisait que lui rappeler qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place…

Elle avait décidé de rentrer quand quelque chose attira son attention sur le tableau d'affichage.

Une mission sans magie ? C'était assez rare pour être remarqué. Personne ne semblait intéressé et c'était plutôt normal dans une guilde de magiciens. Mais, pour Lucy, c'était assez inespéré. Une mission qu'elle pourrait accomplir toute seule sans l'aide de ses esprits…

Elle prit l'annonce et se dirigea vers le bar d'un pas décidé.

Mirajane la regarda, surprise.

-« Je prends celle-ci » lui dit la blonde en posant assez violemment l'affiche sur le bar.

Mirajane leva un sourcil tout en lisant l'intitulé de l'annonce.

-« Je pars demain matin » continua la blonde.

-« Tu es sure de toi Lucy ? » la questionna-t-elle.

-« J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose par moi-même » lui répondit-elle simplement.

Lucy ne doutait pas un seul instant que Mirajane était au courant de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

-« Je comprends » lui dit-elle, pleine de compassion.

Lucy lui sourit et commença à partir quand soudain elle s'immobilisa et se retourne vers Mirajane.

-« Ne leur dit pas tout de suite Mira, et surtout ne leur dit pas où je suis »lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Mirajane regarda son amie d'un air attristé.

-« Très bien » acquiesça-t-elle à contre cœur.

-« Merci »

Le regard de la jeune blonde était vraiment triste ce qui accabla la mage blanche.

-« Bonne chance Lucy » murmura-t-elle.

Et elle sortit en levant sa main portant la marque de Fairy Tail en signe d'adieu.

Le lendemain matin, elle prit le premier train et quitta Magnolia.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Note de l'auteur *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bonjour tout le monde,

Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de ma fiction sur Fairy Tail.

C'est ma première fiction complète que je publie alors soyez indulgent avec moi ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je suis preneuse de conseils :)

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, see you next time !

*~Tsuki no Yumi-chan ~*


	2. L'étoile de Fairy Tail

Lorsque Natsu se leva ce matin-là, il n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Lucy n'était jamais revenue à la guilde et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Lorsqu'elle les avait quitté à la gare, il avait intercepté son regard au moment où elle se retournait et il y avait vu une profonde tristesse. Il avait immédiatement su qu'il avait merdé. Il avait voulut lui courir après mais Erza l'en avait empêché. Ils étaient allés à la guilde mais le cœur n'y était pas. Natsu était resté le regard fixé sur les portes de la guilde et n'avait pas daigné accorder une seule parole à ses compagnons.

Il s'en voulait énormément, le fait qu'il soit responsable de la tristesse de sa partenaire lui était insupportable.

Il entendait la discussion à voix basse entre Erza et Mirajane au bar grâce à son ouïe perçante et ce qu'il entendait ne le réjouissait pas.

-« Et elle est partit juste après çà » expliquait la rouge.

-« Je pense qu'elle a vraiment été blessée par les paroles de Natsu » lui répondit la blanche. « Lucy est très sensible sur le fait d'être _inutile_… »

-« Mais elle ne l'est pas ! »S'emporta la rouge.

-« Je le sais bien Erza, mais je pense que Lucy ne s'est toujours pas remis de son traumatisme d'enfance. Sa plus grande peur est d'être considérée comme une gêne par les gens qu'elle aime. Je pense que c'est à cause de son père… »

Natsu se fit encore plus attentif à la conversation.

-« Je ne peux pas dire que je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle ressent, toi comme moi, sommes les mieux placées pour la comprendre mais quand même… Je ne peux pas accepter le fait qu'elle puisse se croire inutile à Fairy Tail ou pire à nous. » Le regard d'Erza se voila. « Je sais que je ne lui ai jamais dit mais cette équipe n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans Lucy, elle en est le pilier. C'est sa bonne humeur constante et son optimisme à toute épreuve qui font que l'équipe tient aussi bien. Sans elle, je ne penses pas que l'on pourrait se supporter » Erza rit de sa remarque. Les membres de son équipe avaient des caractères si différents que c'était un miracle qu'ils puissent travailler ensemble et pourtant…

Chaque fois qu'une tension apparaissait dans le groupe, c'était toujours Lucy qui la faisait disparaître, chaque fois qu'ils se décourageaient, qu'ils étaient fatiguées, elle était là pour les encourager.

-« Je sais que Lucy n'est pas la plus forte d'entre nous ni même la plus puissante mais je sais que c'est elle la source de notre force… » La voix d'Erza chevretait. Natsu ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier la véracité de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lucy était l'étoile de Fairy Tail, leur lumière, sans elle tout semblait sombre. Qu'il était con, il voulait mourir, là, tout de suite.

Mirajane sourit tendrement.

-« Je ne pense pas que Lucy se rende compte de l'importance que vous lui portez. C'est une enfant perdue, une enfant de Fairy Tail » la blanche sourit tendrement en évoquant ce nom, « elle comme nous tous, un peu cassée avec des blessures profondes mais prête à tout pour aider les autres. Lucy est profondément généreuse et sait faire preuve de beaucoup d'abnégation. Je sais que pour la plupart des gens, elle peut avoir un comportement assez égoïste et parfois d'enfant gâtée avec ses petits caprices, pourtant je ne connais personne qui puisse tant donner aux autres sans rien demander en retour. Elle cache toujours sa peine derrière ses sourires pour n'importuner personne. »

Erza tiqua à cette phrase.

-« J'aurais préféré qu'elle pleure » murmura tristement la rouge.

-« Pardon ? » lui demanda la blanche.

-« Quand on était sur le quai de gare, » lui expliqua la rouge, « j'aurais préféré qu'elle pleure, qu'elle crie, qu'elle tape du pied, qu'elle frappe Natsu… J'aurais voulu qu'elle nous montre ses sentiments.

Elle nous montre toujours ses joies mais garde ses peines pour elle. Ca me fait mal ».

-« Tu es pareil Erza. » lui répondit simplement la blanche. « On est tous pareil… »

Après çà, Erza était revenue s'assoir à leur table, morose, puis chacun était rentré chez soi, la fatigue de la mission se faisant ressentir.

Natsu avait voulu aller voir Lucy chez elle mais Erza l'en avait empêché lui demandant de la laisser seule pour le moment.

Mais, aujourd'hui Natsu était bien décidé à aller parler à Lucy alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que Mira était en train de raconter comme conneries ? Plus il écoutait ce qu'elle disait et plus la colère montait en lui.

-« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher » leur expliquait-elle, « Je pense que c'était mieux pour elle ».

-« Où est-elle partie ? » demanda Erza, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

-« Je suis désolé, je lui ai promis de ne rien vous dire. »

-« C'est quoi ces conneries Mira ? » s'énerva Grey, « On ne peut pas la laisser partir seule en mission dans l'état dans lequel elle est ! C'est du suicide ».

Natsu sentait son feu sortir de lui et l'envelopper. Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il fallait que Mira lui dise où elle était partie et vite ou sinon, il allait y avoir des morts.

-« Il n'y aura pas de problèmes » leur expliqua tranquillement Mirajane, indifférente aux regards tueurs qu'on lui lançait.

-« Comment çà pas de problèmes » commença Erza, « Les missions d'ordre magique sont toujours… »

-« Ce n'est pas une mission d'ordre magique » la coupa la blanche.

-« Pardon ?! »

Le cri d'exclamation venait de tout le groupe, même Natsu se calma sou l'effet de la surprise.

-« Je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir au suicide » la blanche les fusilla du regard, « C'est une mission de serveuse tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, cela ne représente aucun danger ».

-« Mais pourquoi ? »La question était sortit toute seule.

-« Je pense qu'elle voulait faire quelque chose par elle-même » leur expliqua Mirajane.

-« Mais… »

-« Sans ses esprits » précisa-t-elle.

Tous se turent. Le problème était plus grave qu'ils ne le pensaient. Lucy ne voulait même plus utiliser la magie. Natsu voulait mourir. Il se sentait si coupable et triste que son visage était méconnaissable. Il aurait accepté volontiers de se faire dévorer par une horde de poissons volants si cela pouvait faire revenir Lucy.

-« Combien de temps ? » demanda Erza qui, connaissant un peu ce genre de mission, craignait le pire.

Mirajane baissa les yeux.

-« Six mois ».

La phrase tomba comme une sentence de mort. Toute la guilde s'était arrêtée en entendant la conversation.

Lucy était partit six mois, seule, à cause de lui. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête de Natsu.

-« Il faut la ramener immédiatement » cria une voix dans la guilde.

C'était celle de Levy, elle était rentré de mission hier, tard dans la soirée et venait tout juste d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

-« Je suis désolé Levy mais… »

-« L'interdiction ne me concerne pas ! » gronda la petite bleue, « Je vais aller la raisonner ! ».

La phrase résonna dans la tête de l'équipe. En effet, c'était eux que Lucy voulait fuir, pas le reste de la guilde, c'était à cause d'eux que…

-« Il suffit ! » La voix du maître retentit dans la guilde imposant à tous calme et silence.

-« C'est la décision de Lucy. Je n'accepterais pas que quelqu'un la remette en cause ! »

Il était rare de voir le maître aussi sérieux. Personne n'osa le contredire bien que beaucoup ait des arguments.

-« Elle vous en a appelé maître ? » lui demanda sagement Mirajane.

Il se tourna vers elle, l'avisa, puis pesant le pour et le contre décida de lui répondre.

-« Oui, elle m'a appelé ce matin » leur explique-t-il. « Elle voulait clarifier les choses pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus. »

-« Et ? » demanda Erza

-« Et rien, elle remplit sa mission et reviens dans six mois point. Personne n'est autorisé à connaitre son emplacement ni à venir l'aider. »

-« Bien »

Ce fut comme un coup de glas pour Natsu. Le début de six long mois sans sa partenaire, sans sa lumière, sans sa joie de vivre.

Six mois dans l'obscurité.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Note de l'auteur *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bonjour tout le monde,

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! ^^

Vous a-t-il plu ? Avez-vous des critiques ? Des reproches ?

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, je suis toujours preneuse :)

Merci Cendre, j'ai vraiment apprécié ta review^^ Pouvoir avoir une idée du rendu de ma fiction sur les gens est très important pour moi, c'est ce qui me permet d'avancer et de progresser. Pour répondre à ta question, je publierais un chapitre par jour si tout va bien.

Je vous rassure, je n'écris pas mes chapitres en un jour ^^ Ils sont déjà écrit mais je préfère les publier au compte-goutte afin d'avoir vos avis au fur et à mesure.

Alors surtout n'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous avez aimé, moins aimé, les passages trop longuet ou tout ce qui vous passe par la tête :)

Je vous remercie encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de suivre ma fiction.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, see you next time !

*~Tsuki no Yumi-chan ~*


	3. Instant décisif

Lorsque Lucy arriva devant le bar, elle se dit que cela allait peut-être être plus dur que prévu…

Le bar avait un air lugubre. C'était typiquement le genre d'endroit dans lequel elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds de son plein gré, rien à voir avec le bar plein de vie de la guilde.

Elle souffla un bon coup et entra. Elle se raisonna en se disant que finalement c'était une bonne chose que ce bar ne ressemble pas à ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle voulait changer ce qu'elle était, elle commencerait par-là !

L'intérieur était bien pire que l'extérieur. Le mot lugubre n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer ce que Lucy ressentait à la vue de la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

L'odeur de pourriture était si présente qu'elle lui prenait la gorge. Il y avait des marques de brulures sur les murs et des trous ressemblant étrangement à des impacts de balle.

Lucy jura voir du sang écaillé sur les murs…

Elle comprit immédiatement la raison pour laquelle l'annonce avait été passée dans une guilde de magicien. Il leur fallait quelqu'un capable de se défendre !

Elle remarqua un emblème qui ne lui était pas inconnu sur la veste d'un des clients étendu ivre mort sur le sol : une guilde noire.

Lucy se figea. Elle pouvait encore fuir, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Elle pouvait rentrer à la guilde, expliquer la situation au maître. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il comprendrait et ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Elle aurait même pu revenir avec l'équipe, « faire le ménage » et remettre le bar sur pied comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé à l'occasion d'autres missions.

Mais, ce n'était pas ce que Lucy voulait, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle était venue.

Si elle repartait maintenant pour aller se cacher dans les jupons d'Erza ou de Natsu, elle aura l'air bien pitoyable…

Elle décida de prendre cette mission comme une mission d'infiltration. Elle retira le bandeau de ses cheveux et en banda sa main.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle ne serait plus Lucy de Fairy Tail mais Lucy la serveuse sexy d'un bar lugubre.

Elle s'avança vers le barman d'un pas décidé…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 6 mois plus tard, guilde de Fairy Tail *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

L'ambiance était lugubre. Plus un rire ne retentissait dans le bar la guilde la plus bruyante de Fiore.

Les âmes semblaient éteintes, comme si elles avaient perdues leur centre de gravité.

L'agitation de la ville, les missions, les blessures, rien ne semblait plus toucher les membres de Fairy Tail.

Les premières semaines après le départ de Lucy, l'abattement avait primé puis la résignation avait pris le dessus et la vie avait repris tout doucement son cours. Après tout, ce n'était que 6 mois. Gildartz avait pris l'habitude de partir pendant des temps bien plus long et la guilde avait toujours réussit à continuer à vivre normalement…

Pourtant, l'ambiance n'était plus la même à Fairy Tail. Plus de bagarre gigantesque, plus de cri, plus de défi lancé sans raison particulière. Même les rires semblaient déplacés dans cette cathédrale de silence. Car même si la guilde essayait de reprendre vie, un petit groupe ne pouvait continuer comme si de rien n'était. La culpabilité les rongeait…

Bientôt Natsu ne vint plus à la guilde, il arrêta les missions, se bornant à rester dans sa cabane et à explorer la forêt aux alentours de Magnolia. Même les pleurs et les supplications de Lisana n'y firent rien. Il avait perdu l'envie de vivre. Il était devenu un fantôme.

Même la grande Titania n'en menait pas large. Elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir retenue, de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait avant.

Finalement, même les anciens durent se rendre à l'évidence, la guilde, sans Lucy, n'était pas la même.

Pourtant, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'elle était arrivée. Tout le monde se souvenait encore du jour où Natsu l'avait ramené d'Hargeon, les yeux plein d'étoiles et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Comment avait-elle pris une place si grande en si peu de temps ?

Ils ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien…

L'habitude de voir cette petite tornade blonde débarquer chaque matin le sourire aux lèvres, se disputer avec Natsu, essayer de l'arrêter lorsqu'il provoquait Grey, faire le tour de la guilde en prenant des nouvelles de tout le monde, remarquer la moindre petite blessure chez les uns et les autres, toujours prêtes à rendre service si besoin…

Ils étaient tous tellement habitués à sa présence qu'ils ne savaient plus comment ils vivaient avant qu'elle ne débarque…

Une seule personne pouvait-elle marquer à ce point autant gens ? Pouvait-elle être si indispensable ?

La question ne semblait pourtant pas se poser lorsque l'on jetait un œil sur ce qu'était devenu Fairy Tail…

Lucy n'était pas remplaçable. Cette découverte avait couté très cher à la guilde : Fairy Tail ne pouvait pas être Fairy Tail sans Lucy…

Mirajane souffla tristement en sortant de ses pensées. Ses yeux reflétaient sa peine. Elle savait que la décision de la jeune femme de partir seule était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle mais, à présent, en regardant l'état de sa famille, elle regrettait de l'avoir laissé partir…

Elle finit d'essuyer le verre qu'elle avait entre les mains et le remis en place. Elle se prépara mentalement à une nouvelle journée de « non-vie » à la guilde.

Pendant ce temps-là, à quelques mètres des portes de la guilde, une jeune femme blonde habillée de façon indécente s'apprêtait à rentrer. Sur son bustier en cuir, comme sur les vestes des hommes qui l'accompagnaient trônaient l'emblème de la guilde noire Shadow's Spell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Note de l'auteur *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bonjour tout le monde,

Merci Merci pour tous vos commentaires adorables ! Je suis très touchée :)

Voilà donc la fin du chapitre 3, vous a-t-il plu ?

La pression monte de plus en plus ! Avez-vous une idée de comment ça va se terminer ?

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, see you next time !

*~Tsuki no Yumi-chan ~*


	4. Adieu

Natsu courrait dans les rues de Magnolia. Happy, sur ses talons, essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme de son compagnon sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il avait senti son odeur, Nastu pouvait le jurer sur tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

Cette douce odeur sucrée qui lui avait tant manquée, accompagnée de ce léger parfum d'agrume, piquant comme elle lorsqu'elle était en colère.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, ce parfum ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Lucy… Elle était revenue en ville !

Au même instant à Fairy Tail, le petit groupe s'était enfin décidé à entrer. La surprise envahit les membres de la guilde. La vision de Lucy se tenant au milieu de l'entrée de la guilde accompagnée d'hommes arborant l'emblème d'une guilde noire était déjà perturbante en soi mais la voir elle-même porter cet emblème était complètement incompréhensible. Que diable se passait-il ?

La blonde ne leur laissa pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait ou de parler.

-« Yo, Mira, commença-t-elle en s'avançant vers le bar, le maître est là ? J'ai besoin de le voir. »

La blanche eu à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et de bredouiller une réponse que Lucy était déjà en train de monter l'escalier donnant accès au bureau du maître, les laissant seul avec leurs interrogations et une demi-douzaines de membres d'une guilde noire au porte de la guilde.

Natsu arriva quelques instants après.

Ce qu'il vit en entrant dans la guilde n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Lucy dans la grande salle et les visages de ses compagnons reflétaient le choc et la surprise.

Devant lui se tenait un groupe d'hommes arborant les couleurs d'une guilde noire.

La situation était incompréhensible.

Une attaque ? A leur QG ? En plein jour ? Impensable !

Pourtant un détail le troublait : Pourquoi l'un d'eux portait-il le parfum de Lucy ?

Il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, il était prêt à frapper lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Erza.

Ce qu'il y vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation mais quoi qu'il se passait cela effrayait la mage en armure. Il ne lui avait jamais vu un tel regard même lors des nombreuses situations désespérées qu'ils avaient rencontré par le passé.

Soudain un mouvement à l'étage attira son attention.

Il entraperçu une silhouette de femme et son humeur belliqueuse retomba quelque peu.

Il aurait pu la reconnaitre les yeux bandés. Cette façon de marcher, ce port de tête, il les aurait reconnu entre mille.

La voir après si longtemps… Il n'était plus en état de parler. Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Le visage qu'elle arborait était fermé, son sourire avait disparu. Que s'était-il passé ?

Lorsque Lucy redescendit avec le maître, ce dernier n'était pas pâle mais livide.

La blonde secoua sa main en direction de ses « compagnons » avec le sourire, elle était exempt de la marque de la guilde…

-« Tu es sur de toi, Lucy ? » la questionna le maître lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier.

-« Cette conversion tourne en rond Makrov-san, vous devriez aller vous reposer, vous vous faites vieux, vous radotez » lui répondit la blonde avec un sourire sarcastique qui choqua tous les membres de la guilde, peu habitué à tant de condescendance de la part de la blonde.

Puis, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, elle partit se réfugier dans les bras d'un des hommes qui l'accompagnait, lequel plaça sa main de façon indécente sur le fessier de la blonde. Puis, à l'initiative de Lucy, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

La guilde était muette, personne ne comprenait ce qui était en train de se passer.

-« Adieu le vieux, les ringards… Ne vous inquiétez pas , on s'occupera bien d'elle » lança en ricanant l'homme aux bras duquel se cramponnait Lucy.

Natsu était figé, son cerveau tournait dans le vide. Lorsque le groupe passa devant lui, la blonde ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

Son cœur s'arrêta. Qui était cette femme ? Pas sa Lucy en tout cas…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Note de l'auteur *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bonjour tout le monde,

Et voilà, le chapitre 4 vient de se finir !

Je vous rassure tout de suite, le suspens va bientôt prendre fin : vous connaîtrez enfin le pourquoi du comment au prochain chapitre ^^

Merci encore pour votre soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser de petits commentaires !

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, see you next time !

*~Tsuki no Yumi-chan ~*


	5. Je vivrais

Une fois le groupe parti, Makarov médita sur ce qui venait de se passer, il avait encore du mal à y croire pourtant le lacryma dans sa poche lui rappelait que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

*~*~*~*~*~* Flash-back, quelques minutes plus tôt dans le bureau de Makarov *~*~*~*~*~*

Une fois arrivée devant le bureau du maître, Lucy ne prit même pas la peine de frapper. Elle entra sous la stupeur du maître.

-« Bonjour maître, lui lança la blonde, je suis venu vous annoncer mon départ de la guilde ».

L'annonce avait été aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Makarov crut qu'il était en pleine hallucination ou que quelqu'un lui faisait une mauvaise farce jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur le bustier de Lucy. L'emblème d'une guilde noire. Pourquoi Lucy portait cela ?

Il fronçât les sourcils, sa colère était palpable, il n'aimait pas que ces enfants bafouent ainsi le nom de Fairy Tail. Il allait ouvrir la bouche afin d'expliquer à Lucy sa façon de penser lorsqu'un geste de la jeune femme le stoppa net : un « L » fait avec le pouce et l'index.

Puis la blonde porta son index à ses lèvres en une demande muette d'écoute, ses yeux étaient suppliant et remplit d'une profonde tristesse.

-« N'essayez pas de m'arrêter, cela serait inutile, ma décision est prise, rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire ne pourra changer quoi que ce soit. »

Sa voix contrastait avec son attitude, elle était froide et distante alors que la Lucy qu'il avait en face de lui était chaleureuse.

Elle approcha sa main de lui et lui caressa la joue. Il en fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Les larmes coulaient des joues de la jeune fille.

-« Adieu, Makarov-san »

Sa voix était cassante comme du verre.

Sa main descendit jusqu'à la poche du maitre et elle y glissa quelque chose.

Puis elle sortit une fiole de poche et la versa sur sa main. La marque de la guilde disparut de celle-ci.

La stupeur passée, les exclamations d'incompréhension et de colère envahir la guilde petit à petit.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Lucy venait-elle de les trahir ? Tant de questions sans réponses…

Le maître intima le silence et mandata deux éclaireurs pour suivre le groupe qui venait de quitter la guilde en leur donnant l'ordre de le prévenir de leur départ de la ville.

De nombreuses protestations fusèrent notamment des proches de Lucy. Ils voulaient la ramener pour la confronter mais le maître resta inflexible et tous durent se ranger à sa décision.

La tension émanant de lui était si palpable que personne n'avait réellement envie de le contredire au risque de le pousser à bout.

Lorsque les éclaireurs revinrent annoncer le départ du groupe, Makarov plaça le lacryma que Lucy lui avait donné dans une boule de cristal situé sur le bar.

Soudain le visage de Lucy apparu en grand au-dessus du bar de la guilde.

Son regard reflétait un profond désespoir, jamais personne ne lui avait vu arborer un tel visage. La Lucy qu'il connaissait, toujours souriante, semblait à présent brisée de l'intérieur.

Bien que beaucoup soit encore en colère après les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler tous étaient bouleversés. Ils attendaient dans l'angoisse le début du message.

Soudain le visage de Lucy s'anima et sa voix retentit dans toute la guilde :

-« Bonjour, maître... », le mot à présent était teinté d'amour sincère et de respect, rien à voir à celui qu'elle avait prononcé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Je crois que je me suis attirée pas mal d'ennui », rit-elle, puis son sourire disparut et la guilde retint son souffle, attendant la suite.

-« Veuillez me pardonner, je n'ai pas été assez prudente, maître...

Il se trouve que le bar dans lequel j'ai travaillé ces six derniers mois était fréquenté par une guilde noire.

J'ai été insouciante, j'ai cherché à me rapprocher d'eux afin d'en savoir plus.

C'était idiot, je le sais, je voulais me prouver quelque chose mais je me rends compte maintenant à quel point c'était stupide.

J'ai été trop téméraire, je me suis trop rapprocher pour avoir des informations...Désormais, je ne peux plus m'enfuir, je suis désolée. »

Sa voix pleine de sanglot brisa le cœur de tous les membres de la guilde qui petit à petit commençait à comprendre les implications de ce que la jeune fille était en train de leur annoncer.

-« Néanmoins, continua-t-elle, j'ai appris qu'elle avait le pouvoir de ressusciter un monstre antique, le Shadow Eater. Je sais que tu vois de quoi je parle Levy : un dévoreur de vie, une entité vivante faite d'ombre, un sort "vivant"... »

La stupeur envahit la guilde. Quelque chose comme çà existait-il réellement ?

-« Il faut absolument le détruire, maître, sinon il dévorera le monde. »

Elle leur montra son bras sur lequel on pouvait apercevoir une petite cicatrice.

-« J'ai implanté une puce à impulsion magique dans mon bras, je pense que Levy pourrait s'en servir pour retrouver ma trace.

Le sacrifice aura lieu dans quelques heures, au moment de mon intégration dans la guilde.

Kira sera en position de faiblesse car il fera partie du sacrifice, vous pourrez alors attaquer. »

Une pulsion guerrière naquit au saint de la guilde. C'était soudain mais la guilde était rodée à ce genre d'exercice. La fin du monde ? Pff, ils pouvaient gérer !

Les plans se mettaient en place dans les esprits, même Makarov et le premier maître établir des stratégies.

Tout d'abord la première chose à faire était de faire sortir Lucy de là…

-« Maître... »

La voix de Lucy interrompit leurs réflexions. C'était étrange l'enregistrement avait fait une pause dans son monologue, ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, perdus dans leur réflexion, pourtant c'était le cas. Ils sourirent, Lucy savait exactement comment son annonce allait être gérée par la guilde. Elle les connaissait par cœur.

-« Je ne pourrais pas sortir. »

La phrase tomba comme un coup de glas. Personne ne voulait comprendre et avant que quiconque ne l'interrompe la blonde continua.

-« Alors considérez que j'ai quitté la guilde et que je suis une ennemie. »

Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent mais Lucy ne leur laissa pas le temps de continuer.

-« Lancez l'attaque, ne vous occupez pas de moi. Détruisez-le...Promettez-le moi. »

La voix de Lucy était si puissante et déterminée que personne n'osa la contredire. La peur et le désespoir commencèrent à envahir le cœur des membres de la guilde. Pouvaient-ils vraiment la laisser là-bas seule alors que les combats feront rage ? Quand ils les verront arriver, ils sauront immédiatement qu'elle les avait trahit. En sachant cela pouvaient-il attaquer ?

Lucy interrompit de nouveau leur penser.

-« Et en échange, maître, je vous promettrai quelque chose : Je vivrais !

Peut importer ce qu'il m'en coûtera, je vous le jure, je survivrais.

Alors attaquez avec toute votre force, parce qu'à la fin je serais en vie, et à ce moment-là, si vous voulez encore de moi... vous pourrez me punir comme il se doit.

J'accepterais votre sentence avec le sourire, maître, parce que même si mon tatouage a été enlevé, la marque de Fairy Tail sera toujours gravée sur mon cœur.

Je survivrai maître, je vous le jure. »

Le silence tomba sur la guilde. Personne n'osa se regarder. Le regard de Lucy lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces derniers mot était si déterminé qu'ils en tremblaient encore.

-« Maître ? Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

La voix d'Erza fit sursauter tout le monde. Elle avait posé la question que tous se posaient.

Le maître se retourna et son regard les glaça. Il était rare de le voir perdre son calme ainsi.

-« C'est sa décision, Erza, je ne suis pas en position de la remettre en cause !

De plus toi comme moi savons parfaitement qu'elle a raison, c'est la seule solution… »

Erza baissa la tête. C'est ce qu'elle avait craint.

Si seulement…

Tant de « si » envahir sa tête : si Lucy les avait prévenu avant, s'ils s'étaient rendu compte des mouvements de cette guilde avant, si elle n'avait pas quitté la guilde pour aller dans ce bar, s'ils l'avaient retenu…

Les yeux d'Erza se remplirent de larmes.

Dans la tête de ces compagnons les mêmes pensées faisaient écho.

Natsu avait l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre. Il ne savait même plus comment on faisait pour respirer…

-« Ne penses pas à çà Erza ! J'ai besoin de toi en pleine possession de tes capacités ! », la remontra le maître.

-« Tu l'as entendu n'est-ce pas ? Elle va se battre, pour rester en vie, pour revenir à la guilde, pour demander pardon. Vas-tu la laisser se battre toute seule ? »

A ces mots, toutes la guilde reçu un électrochoc.

Ils avaient encore en mémoire le visage déterminé de Lucy. « Je vivrai ! »

Ils n'y avaient plus de doute dans leur cœur peut importe pourquoi ils étaient dans cette situation, ces hommes qui avaient fait pleurer leur camarade, qui lui avaient fait effacer sa marque allait souffrir…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Note de l'auteur *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bonjour tout le monde,

Fin du chapitre 5 ! Alors ce retournement de situation vous a-t-il plu ?

Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de soutenir ma fiction :)

Moi je trouve que ça sent le combat, non ? Je m'enflamme !

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, see you next time !

*~Tsuki no Yumi-chan ~*


	6. Sacrifice

Lucy se trouvait au centre d'un cercle fait de signes réalisé à partir de sang représentant un ancien sort de magie noire. En face d'elle se trouvait Kira couvert d'une toge noire. Il lui souriait, lui montrant ses dents couvertes de sang.

Lucy voulait s'enfuir en courant, elle n'avait qu'une envie se recroqueviller sur elle-même et pleurer. Elle voulait se réfugier dans les brase de Natsu, sentir sa douce chaleur. Elle voulait ses camarades autour d'elle : Happy, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Jubia, Levy…

Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle possédait pour qu'ils soient là en ce moment.

Mais ils n'étaient pas là, ils ne pouvaient pas, elle le savait. C'était elle qui leur avait demandé.

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et rendit son sourire à Kira.

De l'extérieur, personne ne pouvait voir l'angoisse qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de la jeune femme.

Elle était droite, au centre du cercle, le corps recouvert d'une toge noire similaire à celle de Kira.

Son regard était perçant, froid et digne.

Elle était magnifique, son aura était impressionnante : elle irradiait de partout. Personne n'osait l'approcher. Elle était semblable à une reine guerrière se préparant à une féroce bataille et cela n'était pas loin de la réalité.

Les incantations autour d'elle se firent de plus en plus pesantes. L'inquiétude de Lucy se fit de plus en plus forte : elle ne pouvait pas agir tant que la guilde n'intervenait pas afin de ne pas faire sauter sa couverture mais plus le temps passait plus les chances de résurrection du Shadow Eater augmentait… Combien d'incantations étaient encore nécessaire pour le réveiller complètement ?

La guilde avait-elle eu son message ? Viendrait-elle ou la laisserait-elle seule face à ce danger ?

Elle ne voulait pas douter mais son cœur se fit lourd. Avait-elle été trop loin ? Pouvaient-ils encore lui pardonner sa trahison ?

Les larmes menaçaient de couler des yeux de Lucy et elle dû effectuer un grand effort pour les garder en elle.

Kira continuait de la regarder avec ce regard écœurant, elle avait envie de vomir.

Elle ne voulait pas que cet homme la regarde ainsi, la déshabillant du regard. Elle avait réussi à obtenir un sursis pour le moment en lui jurant de s'offrir à lui après le sacrifice mais chaque baiser qu'elle avait dû lui donner lui avait retourné le cœur.

Elle s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Pour infiltrer la guilde, elle avait joué sur son charme. Elle s'était rendu compte que Kira avait un faible pour elle et en avait joué mais une fois dans la guilde elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus le repousser sans éveiller ses soupçons.

Elle aurait donné tellement pour revenir en arrière…

Alors qu'elle se sentait sur le point de craquer et de révéler sa vraie nature à Kira, Lucy ressentit un puissant tremblement qui la fit vaciller.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un des sbires de Kira arriva en courant et les mots qu'il prononça réchauffèrent le cœur glacé de Lucy.

« - Fairy Tail nous attaque ».

Kira était fou de rage, il regarda en direction des invocateurs pour voir leur avancé et vit le sourire de Lucy.

Il se figea. Lucy se rendit compte de son geste et reprit son masque de froideur immédiatement. Trop tard.

-« J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct te concernant, Lucy », lui dit-il en s'avançant de façon inquiétante vers elle, « une femme comme toi venant d'une guilde officielle, il n'y avait aucun moyen que tu puisses t'intéresser à moi ! »

Il avait fini sa phrase en hurlant et Lucy, prise de panique, tenta de reculer pour fuir mais le cercle de runes l'empêchait d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

-«Tu vois Lucy, j'avais l'intention de te laisser en vie, de te prendre un peu de sang pour le sacrifice puis de faire de toi ma femme. Il aurait juste fallut que je te matte un peu bien sûr mais tu aurais fait une esclave parfaite. »

Le sourire qu'il lui lança à ce moment-là la glaça d'effroi. Il allait la tuer, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus mais elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici, elle l'avait promis à la guilde : elle vivrait !

Kira fit matérialiser une dague dans sa main et avec la vitesse d'un éclair arriva près de Lucy. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer que la dague traversait sa chair.

Lucy eut le souffle coupé, ses yeux se révulsèrent. Elle tenta de rester éveillée malgré la douleur, elle devait se battre mais la douleur était si forte qu'elle emporta tout. Lucy s'écroula au sol à peine consciente que la dague avait été retirée de son corps.

La dernière chose qu'elle vu avant de sombrer fut une forme noire s'élever dans le ciel en face d'elle : le Shadow Eater.

Lorsque Fairy Tail arriva aux portes de Shadow's Spell leur plan était simple : foncer dans le tas.

Le premier maître n'avait pas insisté sur la stratégie. La guilde était animée par la colère. Aucun plan au monde n'aurait pu contenir cette rage. Mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé sa guilde. Lorsque l'un de ces membres était en danger, tous les autres venaient à son secours. Cette guilde répondait à tous ces espoirs…

Aujourd'hui encore, Fairy Tail n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle. Dès les premières secondes d'offensives, des murs s'étaient écroulé, faisant trembler tout l'édifice.

Ils semblaient dirigés par un sentiment d'urgence.

Bien que le maître leur ait ordonné de ne pas s'occuper de Lucy, tous le savaient, plus vite ils avanceraient dans l'édifice, plus vite ils trouveraient Lucy et plus les chances de la retrouver en vie augmenteraient.

Malheureusement, la surprise passée, les membres de la guilde noire se firent plus combattif. Leur force n'était en rien comparable à celle des membres de Fairy Tail mais leur nombre restait un problème. Plus le temps passait et plus de nouveaux membres arrivaient sur le front. Bientôt, l'avancée de Fairy Tail fut stoppée. Les membres les plus forts de la guilde noire bloquèrent leur avancée.

La tension augmenta, ils savaient que le temps était compté.

La détermination de Fairy tail commença à l'emporter petit à petit, les forces ennemies commencèrent à reculer.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils le ressentir : la terreur à l'état pure.

Tous sentirent leur vie essayer de les quitter.

Ils arrivaient trop tard, il s'était éveillé.

Le Shadow Eater allait détruire le monde.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Note de l'auteur *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bonjour tout le monde,

Yo Mina, alors ce chapitre ? La tension monte d'un cran )

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de continuer à suivre ma fanfiction.

Vos petits commentaires me touchent vraiment, mille mercis :)

Allez, je vous donne un petit indice après ce chapitre riche en émotion ^^ Le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Lumière » des suppositions ?

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, see you next time !

*~Tsuki no Yumi-chan ~*


	7. Lumière

Lucy se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit son corps être déplacé. Une douce chaleur l'entourait. Au travers de ces yeux aveugles, elle sentit une lumière. Ses oreilles, où qu'elles puissent être, captaient des sons, des voix. Elles connaissaient ces voix, si seulement elles pouvaient s'en rappeler…

-«Lucy ? Hime ? Lucy-sama ? »

Tant de voix différentes l'appelaient.

-«Ma vielle amie, réveille-toi »

Cette voix puissante la fit vibrer jusqu'au fond de ses os.

Elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux cherchant désespérément à remplir ses poumons d'air.

-«Lucy ! »

La première chose que ses yeux virent lorsqu'ils s'ouvrèrent, dieu seul sait comment, fût qu'un homme était penché au-dessus d'elle. Ses cheveux roux en batailles et ses lunettes de soleil lui donnaient l'air d'un playboy, néanmoins son regard inquiet gâchait quelque peu sa beauté.

-«Loki… »

Il était venu. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait refusé son aide durant ces six derniers mois, Loki était venu la protéger.

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, son cœur se serrait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crût une seconde qu'elle était morte.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir traversé le portail.

Tous ces esprits étaient là !

-«Mina, pardon… » La jeune femme pleurait à présent à chaude larme.

-«Ne pleure pas Lucy… », la voix douce de Loki la calma. « Nous sommes tes esprits, nous serons toujours là pour te protéger. »

-«J'ai été si égoïste » la portée de ses gestes l'atteignit soudainement. Elle n'avait pas voulu utiliser ses esprits pour réaliser les missions de la guilde noire car elle ne voulait pas les obliger à faire quelque chose de mal mais elle se rendait compte à présent à quel point cela avait dû les faire souffrir de la voir ainsi se battre sans pouvoir agir.

-«Pardon »

-«Nous savons pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas qu'on interviennent, Lucy-sama. La voix de votre cœur nous a atteints. Nous vous sommes reconnaissant de vous faire du souci pour nous mais s'il-vous-plait laissez nous vous protéger. » Lui répondit Capricorne.

Lucy acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-«Hime, je vous ai soigné grossièrement mais je vous déconseille de bouger » intervint Virgo.

Soudain Lucy se souvint de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Le Shadow Eater ! Ou était-il ?

Elle commença à s'affoler, regardant à droit et à gauche.

Loki essaya de la calmer pour ne pas que ses blessures ne se rouvrent.

-«Lucy calme-toi ! Tu n'es pas en état de…»

Lucy se figea soudainement, prenant Loki au dépourvu. Elle l'avait vu. Il était si grand qu'elle avait failli le louper. Il recouvrait toute la superficie du ciel au-dessus de la tour.

La blonde se mit à trembler. La terreur à l'état pure coula dans ses veines glaçant son cœur.

Loki et le reste de ses esprits suivirent son regard.

-«Ne t'inquiètes pas Lucy, nous allons nous occuper de lui. Reste-là et repose toi en attendant. »

Le visage confiant de ses esprits l'effraya encore plus que le Shadow Eater.

Bien sûr elle avait confiance en eux mais que pouvaient-ils faire contre une entité sans corps…

Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Loki, surprenant ce dernier qui rougit légèrement.

-«Loki, je ne penses pas que ta lumière suffise contre ces ombres… »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix mélancolique de Lucy.

-« Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à combattre… »

Ils voulaient protester mais ils savaient qu'elle avait raison.

-« Lucy ? » c'était Lyra, « Fairy Tail continu de se battre en bas de la tour. »

Ces quelques mots envoyèrent un électrochoc à la blonde.

Fairy Tail était là ? Elle se rappelait avoir entendu quelqu'un y faire allusion plus tôt mais tout était si flou.

Natsu, Erza et les autres se battaient juste en dessous d'elle ?

A cette simple pensée, elle senti sa force revenir.

Elle réfléchit à un plan. Aucun membre de la guilde n'avait le pouvoir d'attaquer un être sans corps.

Elle chercha : Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien détruire les ombres ?

Soudain son souffle se stoppa. Elle avait trouvé.

-«Je vais utiliser Urano Metria » marmonna-t-elle.

Des cris de protestation fusèrent de ces esprits. Mais n'coutant pas les protestations, elle se retrouva vers Loki.

-«Si je combine mes pouvoirs avec ceux de Gemini pour faire l'incantation et que tu utilises Regulus, Loki, la quantité de lumière pourrait être suffisante pour affaiblir le Shadow Eater. »

Loki resta sans voix, il ne pouvait pas l'autoriser à faire cela, avec son faible état physique, ce serait la mener au suicide.

-« Cela ne suffira pas à l'anéantir, Lucy… » la raisonna Loki.

-« Je le sais ! » le contra Lucy. « Mais Fairy Tail est juste en bas ! Si on réussit à l'affaiblir assez, ils pourront le détruire ! »

Loki lut tout la détermination de la jeune femme dans ses yeux.

Comment pouvait-il lui refuser quelque chose quand elle le regardait aussi intensément mais comment pouvait-il accepter de la mettre ainsi en danger ?

-« Loki, Je vivrais ! Je leur ai promis et je ne romprais pas ma promesse ! »

Loki serra le poing, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette femme. Il se résigna.

-«Bien, essayons. »

Tous se mirent en place. Leur magie ne pouvait peut-être pas atteindre le Shadow Eater mais ils ne laisseraient personne approcher de leur maîtresse.

-«Lucy, es-tu prête ? » Loki espérait qu'elle change d'avis mais c'était mal la connaître.

-« Plus que jamais ! Je m'enflamme ! »

Ils s'élancèrent.

Fairy Tail continuaient de se battre en bas de la tour. La terreur glaçait leur cœur. L'ombre du Shadow Eater recouvrait à présent le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Plus aucune lumière n'était visible. Seules les ombres démuraient.

Ils savaient ce que cela signifiaient. Le sacrifice avait été opéré…

Où était Lucy ? Allait-elle bien ?

Personne ne doutait du fait qu'elle soit encore en vie. Ils pouvaient le sentir, le lien qui les reliait était puissant. Mais la vrai question était pour combien de temps ? Que s'était-il passé sur le toit de cette tour ?

Soudain une lumière se mit à briller dans le ciel, les étoiles apparurent, brisant l'obscurité.

-« Cette magie ! »

Ils auraient pu la reconnaitre entre toutes. Cette douce chaleur, cette éblouissante lumière. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir de leurs propres yeux mais aucun ne doutait de l'origine de cette lueur.

-«L'Urano Metria ! C'est la magie de Lucy ! »

Leur cœur se réchauffa. Elle était en vie, elle combattait. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner !

Ils entendaient presque sa voix résonner : « Courage ! L'obscurité ne vaincra jamais Fairy Tail ! »

Tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu, la lumière disparut dans une explosion gigantesque.

La tour d'écroula sur elle-même entrainant ces occupant dans leur chute.

-«Lucy ! »

Ils étaient incapables de faire quoique ce soit. Ils étaient piégés en bas de la tour alors que celle-ci s'écroulait entrainant leur amie.

Il sentait son parfum. Il ne se dirigeait plus qu'avec son odorat à travers les décombres qui tombaient autour de lui, inconscient du danger.

Une seule chose comptait : le corps de la frêle jeune femme qui tombait.

Lucy savait qu'elle tombait. Elle sentait le vent tout autour de son corps. Elle sentait la gravité l'amener à l'encontre du sol mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Elle n'avait plus une once de magie en elle. Tous ses esprits avaient dû rentrer dans le monde des esprits pour cause de blessures grave. Elle s'inquiétait pour eux. Allaient-ils bien ? Et Fairy Tail, seraient-ils blessé par la chute de la tour ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tant de questions sans réponse…

Mais tout cela n'était qu'un fond sonore car ce qui résonnait en boucle dans sa tête était qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Elle l'avait promis. Ses larmes n'arrivaient même plus à couler. La pesanteur les en empêchaient. Elle sentait le sol se rapprocher.

-«Adieu, Mina, pardon pour tout »

Il la vit tomber, son corps se rapprochant inexorablement du sol. Il devait aller plus vite !

Lucy eut une dernière pensée pour ses amis à qui elle n'avait jamais pu demander pardon, au regard du maître lorsqu'elle avait quitté la guilde.

Elle savait qu'elle toucherait le sol d'ici quelques secondes mais elle avait encore une chose à dire. Si son temps venait à sa fin alors elle voulait qu'ils sachent que…

-«Je vous aime… »

Et sa chute s'arrêta.

Elle avait pensé que ce serait plus douloureux que cela, la mort.

Pourtant elle n'avait pas mal, pas trop en tout cas, mais elle avait chaud, très chaud. C'était comme si son corps était en train de fondre.

Et elle sentait une odeur, c'était familier, c'était comme…

Elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et son cœur faillit s'arrêter.

-«Natsu…»

-«Yo, Lucy, tu vas quelque part ? »

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Note de l'auteur *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bonjour tout le monde,

Et voilà, le chapitre 7 est fini ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Pas de chapitre demain, je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le chapitre 8, surement mercredi si tout va bien sinon jeudi ^^

Merci de continuer à suivre ma fiction :)

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, see you next time !

*~Tsuki no Yumi-chan ~*


	8. Bataille finale

Elle avait pensé que ce serait plus douloureux que cela, la mort.

Pourtant elle n'avait pas mal, pas trop en tout cas mais elle avait chaud, très chaud. C'était comme si son corps était en train de fondre.

Et elle sentait une odeur, c'était familier, c'était comme…

Elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et son cœur faillit s'arrêter.

-« Natsu… »

-« Yo, Lucy, tu vas quelque part ? »

...

Au milieu des débris, un homme aux cheveux roses entouré de flamme tenait dans ses bras une jeune femme. Elle dégageait une légère lumière dorée qui lui donnait un air d'étoile tombée des cieux.

Le chaos alentour ne semblait pas les affecter. Les combats, le sang, l'ombre qui se relevait, rien ne semblait avoir d'emprise sur eux. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se précipita vers eux, elle avait senti l'odeur du sang. Lorsqu'elle arriva, l'homme posa la blonde à terre. Elle était d'une pâleur extrême mais elle était toujours consciente. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans celui du rose.

La bleue posa ses mains sur la blessure de la blonde et commença des incantations. La jeune femme détourna le regard du rose.

-« Wendy… »

La bleue sursauta. La voix de la blonde était si douce. Rien à voir avec la voix d'une mourante. C'était plutôt une voix remplit d'amour et de bienveillance. Son regard était chaleureux.

Wendy en eut les larmes aux yeux. Que cette femme lui avait manqué !

-« Je t'interdis de mourir Lucy-san » sanglota-t-elle, « tu n'as pas le droit de nous quitter ! »

La blonde lui caressa doucement le visage en lui souriant.

-« Je ne vais pas mourir Wendy, je te le promets. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le rose.

-« Natsu, il ne faut pas lui laisser le temps de se régénérer… »

Il savait pertinemment de quoi elle parlait. Bon Dieu, que cette femme le rendait fou. Elle était étendue dans ses bras, aux portes de la mort, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire c'était d'aller se battre ! Il sourit.

-« Natsu, seule la lumière peut le vaincre. Je ne peux plus utiliser ma magie mais je sais que ton feu peut le détruire. » Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue. La bleue rougit face à ce geste d'intimité dont elle avait été le témoin mais elle retrouva rapidement son calme devant le regard sérieux du rose.

-« Montre-lui la lumière de Fairy Tail. Je sais que si c'est toi, c'est possible. Si c'est Fairy Tail, je pense que vous pouvez le vaincre même sans sort de lumière, parce que la lumière, elle est dans votre cœur. »

La guilde s'était rapprochée du petit groupe pendant les soins de Wendy. Ils avaient entendu les paroles de Lucy. Eux qui quelques minutes plus tôt avaient perdu espoir et tremblait de terreur face aux ombres grandissante, sentait à présent le courage courir dans leur veine.

C'était la magie de Lucy. Sa lumière se propageait en eux et les protégeait de l'obscurité.

-« Notre ! »

La voix de Natsu fit sursauter la blonde. Que voulait-il dire ? Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux, cachés par ses cheveux, il tremblait. Pleurait-il ? Pourquoi ?

Il releva brusquement la tête et vint délicatement poser son front contre celui de Lucy.

-« Si c'est nous, on peut le vaincre, parce qu'à Fairy Tail, la lumière est dans notre cœur. »

La blonde en resta interdite. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Elle caressa les cheveux de Natsu.

-« Oui » elle sourit doucement.

Elle sentait ses forces la quitter. Elle sentait la chaleur de Natsu l'envelopper. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum rassurant. C'était exactement ce à quoi elle avait rêvé pendant le sacrifice. Elle était en sécurité, rien ne pouvait lui arriver… Sur sa main, le sort de dissipation se brisa et la marque de Fairy Tail réapparut. Ses yeux se refermèrent et elle sombra.

-« Lucy ?! »

Natsu paniqua lorsqu'il la sentit s'écrouler.

Un mouvement de panique se fit au sein de la guilde.

Wendy le repoussa doucement. Il la regarda, déboussolé.

-« Elle est à bout de force Natsu, après avoir utilisé autant de magie, dans son état, c'est déjà un miracle qu'elle soit resté consciente si longtemps… »

La dure réalité frappa Natsu et le reste de la guilde de plein fouet.

Bien que la blessure ait été soignée par Wendy, la quantité impressionnante de sang tachant les vêtements de la jeune femme attestait de la gravité de sa blessure.

Qu'elle ait été capable d'utiliser autant de magie avec une blessure pareille, c'était impensable.

-« Elle voulait l'affaiblir »

La voix d'Erza fit sursauter tout le monde.

-« Pour nous donner une chance de le vaincre, elle a utilisé toute la magie à sa disposition. Malgré la douleur, malgré la peur, elle s'est relevée face à cet ennemi invincible. »

Elle tremblait mais sa voix était sure.

-« Elle a sacrifié tout ce qu'elle avait pour que l'on ait une chance de vaincre, Natsu. Vas-tu laisser cela être en vain ? »

Natsu la fusilla du regard. Comme si c'était possible !

-« Alors quoi, Natsu ?! Si tu restes là sans rien faire, il va se régénérer. Que t'a-t-elle demandé ? De rester là à la regarder ou d'aller vaincre ce monstre ? »

Natsu sursauta. Il pouvait lire dans les yeux d'Erza, dans ses larmes silencieuses, qu'elle aussi aurait préféré rester aux cotés de Lucy jusqu'à son réveil. Mais elle savait que cela n'était pas possible. S'il ne faisait rien, ils mourraient tous.

-« Je vais rester auprès d'elle » intervint Mirajane, « Je la protégerais, partez ! »

L'intonation de sa voix sur les derniers mots ne laissait pas la place à la protestation. C'était un ordre.

Natsu avait assez confiance en la force de la blanche pour lui confier Lucy. Juste le temps de détruire l'abruti de monstre qui essayait de tous les tuer. Après il pourrait rester auprès d'elle autant qu'il le voudrait.

-« Ok. Allons buter ce gros tas qui se prend pour un Dieu de la Mort. Je m'enflamme ! »

De cette bataille, personne n'en garda un souvenir précis. Ce fût comme un rêve, une vision.

Une confrontation entre la lumière et les ombres.

Les cœurs des fées battaient à l'unisson, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Unis par la même détermination. Leur lumière était si éblouissante qu'elle resplendit à des miles à la ronde, détruisant les ténèbres sur son passage.

Le Shadow Eater fut anéantit par la lumière des fées ou peut-être la lueur d'une fée.

La détermination d'un devenant celle de tous.

C'était la Fairy Tail de ces rêves. Mavis l'avait observé depuis son corps spectral. Elle en avait ressenti des frissons, elle qui ne pouvait rien sentir.

Cette jeune femme l'avait bouleversé. Cette guilde était une guilde de fées mais cette femme, elle, était une étoile.

Sa lumière les guidait, elle éclairait l'obscurité devant eux.

Elle ne le savait peut-être pas mais elle était le cœur de Fairy Tail.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Note de l'auteur *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà enfin le chapitre 8 ^^

Verdict ?

J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur de vos espérances ! :)

Merci encore de suivre ma fiction et de me laisser des commentaires.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, see you next time !

*~Tsuki no Yumi-chan ~*


	9. Retour à la maison

Lorsque Lucy ouvrit les yeux, elle était déboussolée. Elle ne savait pas où elle était ni comment elle était arrivée là.

Etait-elle à son appartement derrière le bar ? Avait-elle dormi à la guilde ?

Non, l'endroit où elle se trouvait était bien trop propre pour correspondre.

Sa mémoire la titillait, cet endroit lui disait quelque chose.

Ces murs jaunes chaleureux, cet armoire en bois massif, cette petite fenêtre donnant sur la ville pleine de vie. De là, elle pouvait presque voir la cathédrale Kardia.

Elle se releva précipitamment, déclenchant une douleur dans son bas ventre mais elle cela lui importait peu.

Elle était à Magnolia ? Cela signifiait que l'endroit où elle se trouvait c'était…

-« Je vois que tu es réveillée, Lucy. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur le maître de Fairy Tail. Les yeux de Lucy se remplirent de larmes.

-« N'en fais pas trop, tu vas rouvrir ta blessure » continua le maître d'un ton bienveillant.

-« Maître… » La voix de Lucy était faible, ses larmes l'empêchant de parler à sa guise.

Makarov vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

-« Calme-toi, Lucy, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne sois pas en colère que tu sois mis en danger sans me prévenir… »

Le cœur de Lucy la faisait souffrir tant il se serrait, elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle baissa la tête. Elle avait déçue le maître. Elle avait si honte qu'elle voulait se cacher.

-« …mais je suis si fière de toi. »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Non, c'était impossible, elle avait dû rêver…

Le maître lui fit relever doucement la tête.

-« Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, Lucy. Ce que tu as fait était très courageux, peu d'entre nous en aurait été capable. Les informations que tu as récupérées étaient inestimables. Sans toi, ce monde ne serait plus ».

Le maître était si sérieux. Lucy ne comprenait pas, parlait-il vraiment d'elle ?

-« J'aimerais juste qu'à l'avenir, tu ne partes pas toute seule dans ce genre de missions. Tu me comprends, Lucy ? »

Lucy était incapable de parler. « A l'avenir » ? Elle était perdue. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle pouvait rester à la guilde.

-« Lucy… » la voix du maître était douce, comme s'il parlait à un enfant effrayé.

-« Tu feras toujours partie de Fairy Tail, ne penses pas à des choses inutiles. Calme-toi. »

Soudain Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps et que ses larmes noyaient son visage.

Le maître souffla.

-« Ah, on dirais que je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ces choses-là… Peut-être qu'elle t'écoutera toi.»

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur une personne aux longs cheveux rouges. Derrière elle on pouvait voir un chat bleu volant, un homme aux cheveux roses, un aux cheveux noirs et une petite fille aux cheveux bleus. On pouvait également deviner d'autres personnes sur les côtés.

Seule la femme aux cheveux rouges entra.

Lucy resta figée alors que la femme s'avançait vers elle.

Elle s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

Les regards des deux femmes étaient comme liés. Tout le monde retenait sa respiration. Le maître n'avait jamais vu Erza ainsi. La jeune femme qui avait toujours quelque chose s à dire, dans toutes les situations, ne disait plus rien. Mais, y avait-il quelque chose à dire ?

Erza connaissait mieux que quiconque ce sentiment de culpabilité et de honte qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de son amie. La peur de décevoir, elle la connaissait.

Aucun mot n'aurait pu calmer ses angoisses. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était lui montrer son amour pour elle et à quel point elle était importante pour elle.

Elle posa délicatement son front contre celui de son amie en un geste de tendresse et d'apaisement.

La blonde calma ses tremblements et ses pleurs. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle n'était pas seule.

-« Bienvenue à la maison, Lucy »

Cette simple phrase les fit tous sursauter. Le cœur de Lucy se réchauffa. Oui, elle était à la maison. Finit le bar immonde ou cette guilde noire. Finit la solitude et la peur. Elle était à sa place, auprès des gens qu'elle aimait.

-« Je suis rentrée »

Pendant 3 jours la guilde fêta le retour de son étoile. L'alcool coula à flot, les rires emplirent la grande salle restée silencieuse si longtemps. La musique, les chants, les danses.

Le sourire de Lucy et son rire éclairaient la guilde de nouveau. Sa voix, sa bienveillance résonnèrent au milieu du chaos.

Pourtant quelque chose avait changé en elle. Une certaine mélancolie semblait mêlée à ses sourires quand elle se retrouvait seule.

Elle n'avait voulu raconter à personne les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces six derniers mois.

Quand on lui posait la question elle répondait simplement : « Je me suis perdue ».

THE END

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Note de l'auteur *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bonjour tout le monde,

Et voilà dernier chapitre :)

Vous avez aimé ?

Une petite surprise pour vous demain !

*~Tsuki no Yumi-chan ~*


	10. Epilogue

Lorsque Lucy rentra chez elle ce soir-là, elle sentait la mélancolie la gagner.

C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle depuis son retour à Magnolia. La première fois qu'elle serait seule…

Toutes les nuits passées à l'infirmerie de la guilde, elle avait toujours été accompagnée. Parfois même au point que l'on ne pouvait plus marcher sur le sol.

Son cœur se serait rien qu'en y repensant. Tant de gens se souciait d'elle, elle pourrait en mourir de bonheur.

Bien sûr, Erza lui avait proposé de passer la nuit avec elle à son appartement mais elle avait décliné l'offre prétextant vouloir ranger ses affaires. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule afin de remettre ses pensées en place. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé ces six derniers mois. Comprendre qui elle était devenue.

Cela semblait être une bonne idée lorsqu'elle était encore à la guilde, entourée par tous ses amis mais maintenant qu'elle était là, assise, seule, sur son lit, cela ne semblait plus être une si bonne idée que cela.

La même scène la hantait continuellement ces derniers temps : la scène du sacrifice. Le sourire plein de sang de Kira, son regard haineux, la dague la transperçant. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir et s'en voulut de l'avoir évoqué.

Soudain, un bruit à la fenêtre la fit sursauter. Lorsqu'elle se retrourna pour regarder vers l'origine du bruit, elle se figea de surprise.

-« Natsu ..? »

C'était bien lui, l'observant depuis le balcon de sa fenêtre.

Remise de sa surprise elle se précipita pour lui ouvrir tout en se demandant depuis quand il prenait la peine de demander sa permission pour rentrer chez elle.

-« Que fais-tu là, Natsu ? » lui demanda tout en le faisant entrer.

Il évita son regard, ce qui la troubla.

-« Tu préfèrerais que je parte ? »

La question la pris tellement au dépourvu qu'elle en resta sans voix.

Inquiet de son absence de réponse et le rose releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de répondre.

-« Je… »

Il semblait chercher ses mots, ce qui était rare chez lui, que se passait-il ?

-« Je voulais te demander si cela te dérangeait si… si je dormais ici cette nuit… »

Lucy fut surprise. Son regard la transperça.

-« Non, cela ne me déranges pas… » Réussit-elle à balbutier.

-« Super » son sourire éblouit quelque peu la blonde, « Je vais dormir au pied de ton lit »

Et avant même qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit il s'installa.

Elle voulut protester, après tout cela n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il squattait son lit mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de venir avec elle dans son lit, rien que d'y penser Lucy rougit.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle décida d'aller se coucher.

Une fois les lumières fermées, elle décida tout de même de lui demander.

-« Natsu, pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Elle entendit son souffle se stopper.

-« Tu ne veux pas ? » encore cette question…

-« Non, ce n'est pas cela mais cela ne te ressemble pas de venir toquer à ma porte pour me demander à venir dormir ici »

Il resta quelques minutes silencieux.

-« C'est juste que… depuis que tu es revenue, je ne suis pas tranquille tant que… tant que je ne sais pas où tu es. Et tu sais comme, et bien comme c'est un peu à cause de moi que…euh, que tu es partie, j'avais peur que tu ne… ne veuille plus me voir. »

Lucy ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. C'était donc ce qu'il avait pensé tout ce temps ? Que c'était de sa faute si elle était partie ?

-« Natsu, ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis partie. »

Elle le sentit sursauter à sa phrase.

-« Ce que tu as dit, j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal. Ce n'était pas à cause de cela que je suis partie. C'est juste que cela a réveillé un mal être chez moi. »

Elle le sentit se retourner pour la voir mais elle ne pouvait le regarder, pas si elle voulait tout lui expliquer.

-« C'était quelque chose que je devais régler avec moi-même. J'avais l'impression que si je restais ici avec tout le monde, je n'aurais jamais obtenu la réponse… »

-« La réponse à quoi ? » lui demanda le rose.

-« Aux origines de ma magie.»

Natsu ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela.

-« Toute ma vie, j'ai eu l'impression de dépendre des autres. Si mon père n'avait pas été comme cela, serais-je partie ? Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, serais-je venue à Fairy Tail ? Si je n'étais rentré dans l'équipe, aurais-je réussis à faire des missions toute seule ? »

-« C'est pareil pour tout le monde, Lucy… On est tous pareil. »

Il lui prit doucement la main. Ces questions, il se les était déjà posé lui aussi, qu'était-il sans Fairy Tail ? Tous à la guilde s'étaient déjà posé la question…

-« Je sais, je l'ai compris maintenant… Je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre si je peux apporter ma force à Fairy Tail car c'est Fairy Tail qui m'apporte sa force… »

Il sourit, elle savait toujours utiliser les mots qui reflétaient sa pensée…

Il sentait la fatigue la gagner : ses yeux papillonnaient.

-« Dors, Lucy. Tu as besoin de prendre des forces sinon on ne pourra pas recommencer les missions. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire si étincelant qu'il en resta troublé longtemps encore après qu'elle se soit endormi.

Il aimait cette femme, il le savait. Il ne savait pas trop ce que ce mot voulait dire mais il avait entendu Jubia le définir un jour et il correspondait exactement à ce qu'il ressentait pour Lucy.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits derrière lui. Lucy se tournait dans son lit, elle suait beaucoup et son visage reflétait le peur.

Il ne voulait pas voir ce visage, jamais.

Elle se mit à hurler et à pleurer. Pris au dépourvu, il se précipita sur le lit.

Il essaya de la calmer en la prenant dans ses bras, murmurant son prénom.

Mais elle se débattait, ses cris de souffrances lui brisaient le cœur.

Il cria son nom afin de la réveiller. Il vit ses yeux s'ouvrir d'effroi. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle se croyait encore dans son rêve.

Il chuchota doucement à son oreille pour la calmer.

-« Chut, Lucy, je suis là, tout va bien, je suis là… »

Au bout d'un moment elle se calma.

-« Natsu … ? »

Sa voix lui brisa le cœur.

-« Oui, c'est moi, tu vas bien ? »

-« Oui, ça va, juste un cauchemar… »

-« Tu me racontes ? » lui demanda-t-il.

-« Ce n'est rien » tenta-elle d'éluder.

-« Lucy… » tenta-t-il.

« Non…je… » Il souffla. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

-« Je vais te laisser dormir. » lui dit-il tout en s'apprêtant à se relever pour sortir du lit de la jeune femme.

-« Non ! » son cri l'avait surpris. Elle l'avait attrapé, ses bars emprisonnant son torse. Il était tombé de côté sur son lit, ce qui faisait qu'elle était lovée contre lui. Il rougit.

-« Euh… Lucy, je devrais… »

-« Ne me laisses pas. » Elle avait prononcé cette phrase avec une voix remplit de sanglot, prenant au dépourvus le jeune homme.

-« Je ne pars pas Lucy, je serais à côté » la raisonna-t-il.

-« S'il-te-plait, reste près de moi… » Son cœur rata un battement. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle lui demandait ?

Il la sentit trembler sous lui. Il était idiot, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à des trucs comme ça !

Il la prit dans ses bras et, tout doucement, la fit lover contre lui.

-« Lucy… raconte-moi. » Sa voix était douce mais autoritaire.

Et elle lui raconta. Ses six mois d'enfer. Kira. Sa honte.

Il l'écouta sans broncher ou presque, Lucy jura avoir vu une flamme lorsqu'elle parla de Kira.

A la fin, il la serra dans ses bras.

-« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Lucy. Tu as été très courageuse »

Il lui embrassa le front.

-« Comme toujours… »

Elle ne répondit pas.

-« Natsu, est-ce que tu vas partir ? » sa voix chevretait.

-« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, je vais rester avec toi, Lucy. » II la serra plus fort contre lui.

-« Non, je veux dire, plus tard, un jour, tu partiras. Tu feras ta vie, tu t'éloigneras de moi… »

-« Lucy… » Il n'était pas sûr que ce qu'il comprenait était ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-« Non, ce n'est rien, je ne sais plus ce que je dis, c'est… c'est la fatigue » Elle semblait perturbée.

-« Bien sûr que tu partiras un jour, je suis bête, nous ne formerons pas une équipe éternellement… »

Il la sentit trembler puis essayer de se libérer de son emprise.

Elle se sentait bête, pourquoi lui avait-elle dit cela ? Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité sans lui. Que ferait-elle s'il partait ?

-« Lucy… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Elle se retourna vivement au ton qu'il avait employé. Il semblait choqué, ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

Pitié, faite qu'elle n'ait pas dit çà à voix haute!

Pris de panique, elle tenta de fuir.

Il le sentit et la bloqua avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement.

Elle n'était pas rouge, elle était cramoisie.

Natsu s'inquiéta même pour sa santé. Elle semblait complètement déboussolée.

Il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait murmuré grâce à son ouïe fine. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait peur qu'il ne s'emballe.

Que devait-il faire ? Jubia ne lui avait pas expliqué quoi faire dans ce genre de situation.

Il était perdu.

Soudain, il se souvint d'une phrase que la mage d'eau avait prononcée : « Pour montrer son amour, rien ne vaut un baiser… »

Le cerveau de Natsu bloqua, il n'était plus capable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

Il attrapa le menton de Lucy et l'embrassa. La surprise passée, Lucy répondit à son baiser.

Il se noya dans l'océan de ses yeux qui débordait sur ses joues. Il se jura qu'à l'avenir, elle ne pleurait plus que de joie. Il jura de la protéger toute sa vie pour que plus jamais elle ne ressente ni la douleur ni la solitude.

Ce soir-là, une promesse muette se fit entre l'étoile de Fairy Tail et le Dragon Slayer de Feu : une promesse d'amour éternel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Note de l'auteur *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bonjour tout le monde,

Et voilà, la fin officielle de ma fiction ^^

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

Un grand merci pour avoir lu ma fiction en entier et pour tous les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé.

A bientôt j'espère ;)

*~Tsuki no Yumi-chan ~*


End file.
